1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight system, and more particularly relates to using optical and temperature feedbacks to control the brightness of the backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backlight is used in liquid crystal display (LCD) applications to illuminate a screen to make a visible display. The applications include integrated displays and projection type systems, such as a LCD television, a desktop monitor, etc. The backlight can be provided by a light source, such as, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), a Zenon lamp, a metal halide lamp, a light emitting diode (LED), and the like. The performance of the light source (e.g., the light output) is sensitive to ambient and lamp temperatures. Furthermore, the characteristics of the light source change with age.